


Jealousy

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Enjoy uwu, Fluff, I actually wrote fluff? In THIS economy??, M/M, chensung - Freeform, pls don't attack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: In which Chenle and Jisung have a few issues to sort out.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I was only writing this for something to do, but it turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I'm not in the best of moods, so it might not be as fluffy as it could be, but hey, fluff isn't my forte anyway! Anyhow...enjoy xoxo

Jisung could feel a piercing stare on the back of his head. He looked around the room. Mark had his headphones in and was looking down at something on his phone, with Johnny and Jaehyun crammed on either side of him, Johnny reading a book and Jaehyun scrolling through social media. Not any of them. Haechan, Taeyong and Renjun were playing some sort of board game, with Yuta, Sicheng and Kun watching and laughing loudly as either of the two won or lost and shot snide comments at each other. Couldn’t be them. Ten was talking to Lucas and Jungwoo quietly; Jungwoo seemed distressed. All three had their backs to Jisung, so it couldn’t be them. Taeil and Doyoung had left to get food for everyone after a long day at practice, so it clearly wasn’t them. Jeno was having a shower, having come back in after everybody else, so it couldn’t be him, either. Jisung himself was curled up around Jaemin, the older cuddling into his side as he teased Jisung. That left only one person. Chenle. 

Chenle sat against the wall, his legs pulled up to his chest. He was staring straight at Jisung. His gaze was piercing, almost as if he was trying to create a hole in Jisung’s head. Jisung caught his eye, turning his head away from Jaemin’s hand that threatened to pinch his cheek. Chenle blinked almost owlishly, as if coming out of a trance. Chenle’s eyes shifted almost imperceptibly towards Jaemin, and then back to Jisung again, but Jisung was too distracted by Jaemin to notice this small action. He turned his attention back to Chenle, who smiled and stretched, arching his back and breaking the eye contact with Jisung. Jisung shrugged and turned back to Jaemin just in time for him to tickle his stomach.

“Ah, hyung, stop,” Jisung giggled, batting Jaemin’s hands away and sitting upright, rolling his neck. He poked Jaemin in the ribs in retaliation, and the two began a mock fight, jumping and rolling over each other. Jeno walked into the room in time and jumped on the pair playfully, flicking water over the two of them. They both pushed Jeno off, yelling at the boy and instead, ganging up on him and beating him up. Eventually, after Taeyong yelling at them for breaking his concentration, the three stopped play fighting and sat down again, Jisung nestled between his hyungs. Jeno was warm from the shower, and Jaemin was soft; it felt nice. It felt like home. Jisung’s eyes fell on Chenle again, who immediately looked away, but Jisung had caught him staring. Removing himself from between the two boys, Jisung wandered over to Chenle.

“Lele, what’s up?”

Chenle looked up as Jisung’s shadow fell over him. Anger rose suddenly in him. “Like you care.”

“Lele? Seriously, what’s wrong?” Jisung tried again. Chenle shot up suddenly.

“Stop, Jisung! Just stop it! Stop pretending like you’re not the problem! Just stop!” he yelled at Jisung, his eyes blazing. Jisung stood there in shock, his mouth hanging open. The room fell silent, all eyes trained on the youngest two.

“Chenle-”

Chenle shoved roughly past Jisung and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut, sending vibrations to the photo frames on the wall. Thundering footsteps echoed above them.  He was about to open his mouth when a muffled sob escaped from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Jungwoo running past, tears streaming down his face. Ten jumped to the door, reaching it just before it could slam shut again. 

Lucas slammed his fist on the wall, visibly angry, and Jisung flinched, still shocked that Chenle had yelled at him. Johnny pulled out his earphones and stood up. 

“Right. Listen up, everyone. Sung, Sicheng, go and find Chenle and deal with him. Ten, go grab Jungwoo, make sure he’s ok. Xuxi, come talk to me. Jaehyun, dial Doyoung and ask him how long they’re going to be. The rest of you, set out the table or something, make yourselves useful.” Johnny clicked his fingers when nobody moved, glaring around the room. Johnny didn’t take charge often, but when he did, he made sure things got done.

“Jisung, what’s wrong with Chenle?” Sicheng asked, falling into step beside the younger.

Jisung shrugged, genuinely confused. “I have no idea, hyung,” he responded, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, he was fine before. I don’t know.” He sighed frustratedly as they left the room. 

Ten was huddled protectively around Jungwoo, the younger of the two sobbing into Ten’s arms. Jisung glanced at them uncertainly, unsure of whether to check on Jungwoo hyung first, but Ten caught him. He looked pointedly at the stairs, and then back at Jisung.  _ Go _ . Jisung didn’t need telling twice. He took the stairs two at a time and stood on the landing, unsure of where to go. This wasn’t their dorm, and while usually he’d have no problems into going into his hyungs’ rooms, today wasn’t one of those days. Sicheng joined Jisung on the landing a moment later, having gone to speak with Ten. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Jisung murmured back. “Is Jungwoo hyung ok?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about him, Ten hyung’s sorting it.” Sicheng walked down the corridor towards his own room, and Jisung followed. The elder pushed open the door, and sure enough, Chenle was curled up on Yuta’s bed, with half of Sicheng’s plushies surrounding him, sobbing into the pillow. “Chenle?” Sicheng called. Chenle looked up, spotted Sicheng, and burst into tears again.

“Sicheng-ge!” he wailed, lifting his arms up. Sicheng glanced at Jisung, who seemed a little lost, before gathering Chenle in his arms and holding him close. Chenle wrapped his arms around Sicheng’s midsection and shifted his body as Sicheng rocked back and forth, throwing off half of Sicheng’s plushies in the process. Jisung stood helplessly in the doorway as Sicheng began to sing a soothing song to Chenle in Chinese, trying to calm him down. 

“Ahem.” Jisung turned to see Yuta standing behind him, his arms folded. 

“Hey, hyung.” Jisung was nervous for some odd reason.

“Let’s talk, Jisung.” Yuta caught Sicheng’s eye; they seemed to talk non-verbally. Sicheng nodded after a moment, and Yuta led Jisung down the corridor into Johnny’s room. Jisung took a seat on Johnny’s bed, while Yuta sat opposite on Jaehyun’s. Yuta stared at the younger for a moment. 

“What’s going on, hyung?” Jisung dared to ask, fiddling with a corner of Johnny’s pillow. 

“You tell me, Jisung. Did you and Chenle have a fight?” Yuta’s words were not unkind. Jisung sighed. 

“I don’t know, hyung. I just...Chenle’s been really distant with me lately. I think it’s been about two weeks since we’ve even had a proper conversation. He won’t participate anymore unless he has to, like the Vlives. He’s a really good actor, but the moment the cameras are off, he’ll go off and isolate himself.” 

“I hadn’t even noticed,” Yuta murmured. Jisung sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“How could you, hyung? You don’t have much time to spend with us. If anything, I should have noticed. But I’ve been so busy with dance and then...I’ve been spending time with Jaemin hyung, and I didn’t even realise Chenle wasn’t there.” Jisung flopped back onto Johnny’s bed. “I’m such a bad friend.”

“No, you’re not,” Yuta responded, crossing over to lie down next to Jisung. He turned his head so he was looking at the younger. “You were just busy. It’s ok. It happens to everyone. And you can’t keep track of everyone at all times.” 

Jisung was surprised to find that he was crying. He reached up hastily to wipe his tears, and Yuta smiled gently, sitting up and pulling Jisung’s head into his lap, running a hand through his soft hair. “I’m so bad, hyung,” Jisung sobbed, covering his face with his hands. “He’s my best friend and I didn’t even notice that he wasn’t ok! No wonder he yelled at me like that.” Yuta kept quiet, not wanting to say anything in case he made it worse - he wasn’t good at this whole comforting thing. That was more Kun, Jungwoo and Sicheng’s thing, but all three were otherwise occupied. Johnny was busy dealing with Lucas, Ten and Kun were with Jungwoo, and the rest were either too young, or too useless in this sort of situation.

Yuta absentmindedly continued running his fingers through Jisung’s hair, lost in his thoughts. He only snapped back to reality when he realised that Jisung had exhausted himself and was sleeping. He gently peeled Jisung’s hand away from his face, giving a sad sigh at the tear streaks down his cheeks. The door opened, and Jaehyun and Sicheng walked in. “Where’s Lele?” Yuta whispered as Sicheng sat down next to them.

“He’s sleeping in your bed,” Sicheng whispered back. Yuta nodded. “He exhausted himself from crying.”

“Same here. Jisung feels guilty for not noticing that Chenle wasn’t ok. He’s blaming himself. I told him it was ok and that it wasn’t his fault, but…” Sicheng patted Yuta’s shoulder.

“You did good. Lele’s upset because he thinks that Jaemin is taking Jisung deliberately away from him.” Sicheng sighed. “These kids, man.” The three of them laughed as Jaehyun flicked on his lamp and rolled his covers back. Jaehyun lifted Jisung from Yuta’s lap and gently laid him down in his own bed, tucking him in. Jisung’s eyes fluttered open for a moment, but then closed again. 

“What did we miss downstairs? What happened to Jungwoo?” Yuta asked as the three of them left. 

“Jungwoo was getting phone calls from someone. Every time he answered them, he’d leave, and then he’d come back upset, and it’d take him a few hours to sort of...bounce back,” Jaehyun explained. “Xuxi had enough of it, and asked Jungwoo to tell them so they could help, but Jungwoo refused. They had an argument today, and Ten overheard. He was trying to sort it out, but it didn’t work. That’s why Jungwoo was upset, he was upset at Lucas for trying to push him.”

“Did Ten manage to sort it out?” Yuta asked, concerned as they pushed open the door to the now empty sitting room. Jaehyun shrugged.

“I don’t know. This is just what Johnny told me, Ten and Kun are still talking with Jungwoo. Oh, Taeil hyung is back with food, there’s a pizza waiting for you in the kitchen.” The two of them headed into the kitchen, where Lucas was sitting, his head on the table. He looked up as Yuta and Sicheng walked in. 

“You good, Xuxi?”

“I don’t know.” Lucas sighed as they sat down and began to eat. “I’m just worried about Jungwoo hyung. But anyway, how are the babies?”

“They’re both sleeping, they cried a bit,” Sicheng supplied around a mouthful of pizza. “They’ll sort it out later. Where’s everyone else?”

“In the garden, doing a Vlive.”

“A Vlive? At this hour?” Yuta checked his watch. 

“The manager texted and said to do a surprise one with whoever wants to, so Taeyong dragged the pizza outside with them and turned on the camera. Johnny hyung and Doyoung hyung are with Ten, Jungwoo and Kun ge in the front room.”

“You didn’t want to join?” 

Lucas shrugged. “Not really, no. I’m not in a funny mood.” He sighed. “I might just go and talk to Jungwoo. I need to apologise.” He stood up, flexing his fist. It was slightly bruised. He met Yuta’s eyes, before walking away. Sicheng swallowed the last of his slice and stole Yuta’s drink, taking a quick swig. 

“Save some pizza for Lele and Jisung,” he said quickly. “I’m gonna check on Jungwoo and then join the others outside.” Yuta nodded as Sicheng left, picking up another slice before closing the box. He leaned on the window sill, watching as the members ate their pizza, laughing at each other’s silly jokes and antics. He was about to open the window when Sicheng came running back into the room, slamming the door open. 

“Yuta hyung! Help me bleach my eyes!” he wailed. Yuta just stared at Sicheng in confusion. “They’re kissing! Lucas and Jungwoo, they’re swapping saliva! My eyes! My poor, innocent eyes!”

*****

Chenle blinked awake with a pounding headache. He groaned, sitting up slowly. His eyes felt puffy, and he sighed as the memories of the evening came pouring back to him. His outburst towards Jisung. Him crying into Sicheng’s arms. He stood up, swinging his legs out of the bed. He had to apologise to Jisung.

But first, he needed some courage. He decided to go and talk to Johnny hyung. Johnny always had the answers, he always knew what to do. He padded across the hall slowly, pushing open the door to Johnny’s room. Johnny wasn’t there. And that’s when Chenle’s luck ran out. Because sprawled out on Jaehyun’s bed was Jisung. 

He sighed, going over to sit down gently. Even in the dim light, Chenle could make out the tear streaks on Jisung’s pale face. He reached down to hold Jisung’s hand in his own, squeezing the youngest’s slender fingers. “Jisung-ah...I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath. “First, I’m sorry that I don’t have the courage to say this to you when you’re awake.” He looked down at their entwined hands. “Second...I’m sorry for reacting that way. It’s not your fault. It wasn’t your fault. You’re entitled to hang out with whoever you want to, and it’s not up to me to control that. You’re not my property, you’re my best friend.” Chenle let out a small sigh, keeping his eyes trained on Jisung’s face. “Best friend. I wish that we weren’t best friends. I wish...that we were more. Because...I like you, Jisung. And I...I’ll admit, I’m jealous of you. You...everyone loves you. You’re the cute maknae, who’s friends with literally everyone. Everyone dotes on you. I’m happy for you but...it means you don’t have the time to spend with me. And it hurts...because I’m so in love with you, but now you hate me, and  _ fuck _ , I…” Chenle abruptly stood up as tears dripped down his nose, but a shuffle from behind him had him freezing. 

“Chenle. Come here.” Slowly, Chenle turned around. Jisung was sitting up, all traces of sleep gone. He stared right at Chenle. Chenle cursed inwardly, hurriedly wiping away the tears as he walked over to Jisung’s side. Jisung patted the bed for him to sit down, and he did so hesitantly, looking down at the bed.

“Lele, I…” Jisung took a deep breath. “First, I accept your apology. You coward.” He grinned, squeezing Chenle’s hands to try and lighten the mood. Chenle smiled a little, but it was gone as soon as he looked at Jisung. “And for the record, I don’t hate you. In fact...since we’re here, I might as well tell you what happened.” Chenle looked up at Jisung hopefully as the younger played with his fingers. “Come and sit properly. 

Hesitantly, he slid into the bed next to Jisung and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder, the way they always did. “Jaemin likes Renjun hyung, but what with everything that’s been going on, Renjun hasn’t exactly been around a lot, and when he has, he’s always with either you or Mark hyung, or he’s talking to Jeno. Jaemin hyung was jealous...so he asked me to help him make Renjun jealous. It’s kind of complicated, but…”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I...I didn’t think of that, to be honest,” Jisung admitted. “I’m sorry, Lele. I should have told you, but...well, you know what Jaemin’s like. He got really clingy and I let him because that’s my job, and...anyway, Jaemin gives really good hugs.” 

“Better than me?” Chenle dared to ask. Jisung smirked at Chenle sideways. 

“Way better.” As predicted, Chenle immediately pulled Jisung into a tight hug, wrapping his whole body around Jisung’s frame. Jisung hid a smile in Chenle’s shoulder. 

“What about now?”

“Definitely you.” Chenle rolled his eyes and released Jisung, who wiggled downwards and put his head on Chenle’s chest. “I was just teasing, Lele. You give the best hugs. Oh, and I guess I was a bit jealous of you too. You started spending a lot of time with Winwin hyung and I...I didn’t see you much. Helping Jaemin hyung was a bit of a distraction for me.”

“Did the distraction work?” Chenle asked softly.

“No.” Jisung patted Chenle’s shoulder. “It never works. Because you’re all I think about, and nobody can replace that.”

“Is that a confession?” 

“Yes. Chenle, you dense idiot, I like you! I like you a lot. I like the way you laugh and all your jokes and your habits and just...you. I like you.”

“W-what?” Chenle squeaked. Out of everything he had been expecting Jisung to say, it wasn’t that. “H-how?”

“What do you mean, how?” Jisung laughed. The sound vibrated through Chenle’s chest, and he fought the urge to shiver. “I just...I realised one day. I don’t know when. But...you were talking to Lucas hyung and you looked so happy and I realised how beautiful you are and how much I appreciate you.”

“Are you sure you just didn’t realise how beautiful and awesome of a best friend I am? Isn’t this like a bros thing?” Chenle teased him, finding his voice again. Jisung leaned up and planted his lips on Chenle’s for a brief second before burying his head back into Chenle’s chest, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Bros don’t feel the urge to kiss their bros,” he mumbled, the sound muffled. Chenle’s mouth dropped open in shock before he started to laugh. Jisung looked up again, and Chenle took the opportunity to slot their mouths together briefly. When he pulled away, they both grinned at each other.

“So, what does this make us?” Jisung asked, his eyes searching Chenle’s for an answer.

“It’s...whatever you want us to be,” Chenle replied after a moment. 

“Can we be bros with benefits?”

“Park Jisung!” 

“Ouch! Lele, it was a joke! A joke!”

An hour later, when Jaehyun and Johnny came to bed, they found Jisung and Chenle wrapped around each other, sleeping soundly. Jisung had his head on Chenle’s chest, tucked right under his chin, and their hands were intertwined. Chenle had a smile on his face, a sharp contrast to how he’d looked over the last week. Johnny allowed himself to feel the cuteness for a moment, before smirking as he took a few snaps of the maknaes. It would make great blackmail material in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all pls don't attack me for writing Lele swearing, it's not like we haven't said many worse things when we were his age or younger...with that out of the way, I really hope y'all liked this one! Please leave a comment/some form of feedback, I'm always looking for ways to improve. Follow my twt @pcyjunguwudays for more "quality" content or just...ya know, to talk or whatever idk
> 
> I'm rambling now so bYE uwu


End file.
